


Resfeber

by wayiiseelife



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: When a surprise family member pops up in Chicago, it changes everyone's life.





	1. Chapter 1

Resfeber (n.): the restless race of the traveler’s heart before the journey begins, when anxiety and anticipation are tangled together; a travel fever that can manifest as an 

Summary: A surprise person comes around Chicago bringing new light onto the Halsteads, and the surrounding people in the brothers lives.

Fandom: Chicago PD / Chicago Fire / Chicago Med

\-- Resfeber --

Chapter One: Famous Grin

Doctor William Halstead looked down to his chart, putting in a piece of a mint bubble gum in his mouth. He closes his eyes for only a moment to enjoy the oddness of the quietness that was settling in the emergency room before setting down his chart. He looks over to his favorite nurse asking April for a favor to order for a test for his patient that he just left. He smiles a thank you before heading to get a cup of coffee.

A voice catches his attention from a few rooms away from the one he was at, “Please stop.” The second voice in the room goes quiet but the first voice repeats the words.

“You need stitches.”

“I need to leave.”

Will walks towards the room, knocking before letting himself inside the small ER room. He stops for a moment, rubbing his eyes for a moment and dropping his hands to his side. The woman, who he was surprised to see sitting on the hospital bed, was still there. 

A young woman, younger than the two doctors that stood in the room, dressed only in black leggings and a bright neon pink bra, a pair of black Toms on her feet. Her hair was dyed and her eyes matched the doctors before hers. She was laying down in the bed, hooked up to needles and an oxygen tube. “Willie…” She breathes softly, a small smile on her face.

Things never go to plan.

The doctor glances at the other doctor in the room, Doctor Connor Rhodes. “What happened? What are you doing in Chicago?” He steps up, he grabs her chart to read it.

She frowns. “What? You don’t want to see me, Willie?” You can hear the sound of disappointment on her voice. She thought he might be a little more excited.

Connor speaks up as he stops the movements of his hands that were stitching up a gash, “You two know each other?” The voice before him was curious, a little humor hidden underneath the question.

“That man is my big brother.” “That is my little sister, Isabell.” The Halstead siblings say at the same time.

She lets out a little laughter. He looks down to Rhodes. “Can you finish stitching me up and set my arm please? I have brothers to see. And shit to do.”

“Well, now that I know your name. Miss. Halstead, you can't leave. I told you this three times now, you need X-ray's and a CT before I can let you go under a doctor’s advice. It's a lot more than setting an arm and stitching you up.” Rhodes was sure that she had more than the one injury he was taking care of right now. 

She rolls her eyes, sitting up. “Bring me whatever you have too to make me get out of here faster. I don’t care if it’s against doctors orders or not.”

Rhodes looks to the Halstead he has gotten to like, or at least stand. “Are all Halstead’s pain and the asses?”

“Yes.” The siblings answered the question, that really did not need an answer too.

Connor rolls his eyes before he finishes the stitches he was doing. “I'm going to go check where you are in the list for CT and X-Ray. Will, talk your sister into treatment.” He stands up from the chair, slipping off his gloves and washing his hands quickly. 

Will takes the seat where Connor sat. “First...what happened?” He says calmly.

“Nothing important. Something happened, and very pretty but would not take no as an answer.” She shrugged her shoulders. “She reminded of a lot of Jay.”

Will gives a soft little smile, and in the back of his head to buy her a round or ten of drinks. “You should thank you. I know I will, you needed to come in Isabella.”

\-- Resfeber --

“I don’t understand.” Will begins to say. First, his little brother and now his little sister. What was the big deal about going overseas, supporting a cause that seemed like was lost.

The voice on the other line, seemed sad and lost. All Will wanted to do was somehow hug the woman, but they were in two different parts of the country and pretty soon two different parts of the world. “Please, please do not be mad. They need doctors out there, Jay said…”

“Jay has told me a lot of stories, and most of them are not good. You know what he is going through. You and Mouse are good friends, you have heard his nightmares in real life. Why would you put yourself through that?” He holds the hospital phone, a little tighter.

“Don’t be mad. I have to do this.” She hangs up with a small goodbye. 

\-- Resfeber --

Will swore as the nurses took his baby sister away from him. Maggie is the one who stopped him from heading up the elevator with Rhodes and his sister. “Maggie….”

She gives him a soft safe smile. “You know the rules. You can't work on family.” Will thinks for a moment how fast gossip travels in this work place. “Connor filled me in. He is heading to OR with her. He is going to save her.” The words came out as a promise.

Will closes his eyes for a moment. How did his world change so drastically? How did his world change so fast?

Not even an hour ago, he thought his sister was safe overseas.

“I gotta call Jay…” He whispers, walking away from the nurses station to the small locker room shared by the emergency room staff.

He slips his phone out of his pocket, dialing Jay's number. He whispers, once more, “Be okay.”

\-- Resfeber -- 

Jay Halstead was questioning a suspect when his phone started to go off that laid at his desk. On the fifth round of rings, Sergeant Hank Voight goes over to the young detective’s desk and picks up the phone.

“Jay!” A voice says in a panic. It doesn't give a chance for Hank to speak up, before the voice keeps speaking “Why haven't you been answering!? She's here, Jay. Isabell. It's bad, you need to get down here now.”

“Who Isabell?” 

“Voight?” The voice asks softly. “Fuck. Fuck, where's Jay? He needs to get to the hospital. Our sister is in the hospital. It's bad…”

Hank nods. “Okay. I'll get him there.” The man promises.

Will whispers a thank you before pressing end on his cellphone.

Hank sighs. He sets down the younger man's cellphone on his desk before heading to the interrogation room that held Jay and a suspect in their latest case.

He knocks on the door twice before popping his head in. “Halstead.”

The man says some words than comes out of the room, shutting the door behind him. “What's up boss?” He asks, a little pep in his voice.

“I answered a phone call from your brother on your cell. I usually wouldn't but he was calling up a storm and wouldn't let up. He said something about an Isabell, she's at Med. And it's bad.”

Jay's eyes go wide. “Sarge...I gotta go. Can I go?”

The man nods. “Go. Call with an update.”

“Thanks!” Jay runs to his desk, grabbing his keys, phone and jacket.

\-- Resfeber --

Jay thanks Maggie quickly as he points them up the stairs, where the OR waiting room was. He practically runs up the stairs and into the waiting room. He sighs, looking around desperately for his brother. 

He moves to the nurses desk seeing his older brother staring down the long hallways that leads towards to the OR. “Will! Where is she?”

“In the OR with Rhodes. Did you know she was coming home?”

Jay shakes his head. “We can figure that out later! Is she going to be okay?”


	2. Memories

Chapter Two: Memories

“Jay…” The sound of his worried brother brings him back to the world in front of him. 

He rubs his eyes sitting back against the white wall of the hospital waiting room. He looks to his older brother who is standing, hovering above him. “What happened?” He mumbles. He goes to stand up, feeling a little woozy like he was sick to his stomach. 

“I think you had a panic attack attack. Maybe - maybe, a flashback.” Will says. He catches the tone of voice he uses, he coughs a little to remind himself to use his patient voice. “We were talking about Isabell and you kind of zoned out.”

He rubs his forehead, letting out a puff of air. “I had a flashback. I remembered seeing her after an attack overseas. I’m sorry. What were you saying about her?” He takes Will’s hand, standing up. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Connor just brought her to recovery. He said she was in stable condition. Which is good, real good.” Will says. “She won’t be up for a while. But we can go sit with her.”

He nods, following Will to a private room. He frowns at the sight of his sister, lying in the hospital bed. She looks weak, scared and fragile. All words that usually did not describe the youngest Halstead. He sighs loudly, looking at the other doctor in the room who has his things together. “Rhodes…” Jay speaks. “Thanks for treating my sister. Heard she was a pain when she first came in.” he kind of laughs, a sad little laughter. “How is she?”

“She is a fighter. I can see why she is a Halstead.” He gives a soft smile. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Jay asks. 

 

“Yeah, of course. Isabell suffered from a brain hemorrhage. A small brain bleed. Lucky, your brother was in the room and caught the symptoms. She complained about her a sudden headache, weakness in the arm, her vision went blurry, and suddenly got a loss of balance. We were able to get her up to emergency surgery to relieve the pressure and prevent more bleeding. She will not be leaving the hospital bed anytime soon, but she is going to be okay.”

“Thanks, Connor.” Will says softly. He watches Jay lean over and kiss his sister’s forehead. 

“Let me know if you guys need anything.” Connor says before leaving the hosptail room.

\-- Resfeber --

Three hours later, Jay let’s out a shaky breath. He hands Will a cup of coffee before taking his seat. “Any idea when she might wake?” 

“No.” Will anwsers. “It will take some time. Did she tell you at all that she was coming back to Chicago?”

He shakes his head no. “Last time we skyped she was somewhere in Greece.”

“She was helping the Syrian refugees.” Will smiles. As much as he missed his little sister, as much as he wanted her home. He was sure proud of her. Even though it took awhile for him to proud, he did. And he did not have to ask, he knew that Jay felt the same. “She’s doing good work out there.”

“I know. Still doesn’t explain what she’s doing in the States and not overseas.” Jay slides his phone out of his pocket. “I’m gonna call a friend. Remember TC?”

“Yeah. Your doctor friend that took care of you after you were taken…and took care of her.” Will says. 

“He took after her when she went over. Him, some other people she now considers family. She has people besides us now.” Jay says. “I am going to call TC and see if he knows anything. I know they talk, keep each other updated on where they are going. He considers her the little sister he never had. It’s kind of cute. Let me know if he wakes up, I am just going to step outside.”

\-- Resfeber --

San Antonio, Texas - 09:01 PM

Thomas Charles Callahan stepped out of his patient's room. He stands up straight, tilting his neck back and forth for a second before coming back into reality at the sound of his cellphone. He was half surprised that he could hear the sound of ringing throughout the noise of the ER.

Hell, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he loved busy days. It kept his mind at bay. He did not over think then.

He slides the green button to answer after looking at the caller ID. “Jay Halstead. What the hell can I do you for?”

The man on the other line lets out a little laughter. “It’s been a few weeks since we last talked. You doing okay since Jordan and the baby?”

“Living everyday. Being okay is my only option. How about yourself my crazy ranger friend?”

“Okay. I am doing okay as always. Um…” Jay goes off softly. “Have you heard from Iz in a while? She showed up in Chicago. She’s in the ER. Well...she got of the OR a little while go.”

“Is she going to be okay?” He stops at the nurses station. “Last I heard, a couple days ago when we talked at least, she was Italy. She didn’t say anything about heading to the States. At least not to me.” 

Jay closes his eyes for a moment. “Okay. I guess I am just trying to piece together where she’s been. And why she’s here. Her doctor said she is going to take some time to recover. She was hit by car, I mean I have not gotten the full story. She has a small brain bleed, but it sounds like Doctor Rhodes took care of it. She also has a few bumps, bruises. A few broken bones, but all round she should be okay.”

“That does not sound so good. Does she need anything? Do you need anything?”

He shakes his head, forgetting for a second that he can’t see him. “Not right now, Tee. But thank you.”

“Of course. If anything changes or need someone to talk to with Mouse overseas. Give me a call. Talk later, Ranger.” TC hangs up the phone, sighing. He wonders what kind of trouble young Halstead has gotten herself into now. 

\-- Resfeber --

It's a little after six am, and two days since the youngest Halstead has shown up to Chicago, when Will jumps at the sound of his little sister moaning. He sits up, looking to Jay first who is slumped against the chair asleep. He slips his hand in Isabell’s. “Hey, sleepy head. I know your eyes are still closed but you are close. Close to waking up, aren’t you?”

She moans a little, moving her head. She lets out a soft cry before looking to Will. She lets out a soft smile and a laugh. “What the fuck?”

Will let’s out a little laughter. “Glad to hear that you are feeling like yourself.” He puts a hang on her shoulder, squeezing it for a brief moment. “Conner kicked yours up a notch. He figured you would appreciate it. How you feeling kid?”

“Okay.” She lets out a cough, trying to sit up. Will is quickly by her side, telling her she shouldn’t do that just yet. “Are you here as my doctor or brother?” She glares.

He puts his hands up. “Just want to make sure you won’t hurt yourself again. There is no fun in that.”

“That’s the truth.” She whispers. “Thanks for saving me. Thank your friend too.”

“Of course.” He smiles softly, enjoying this light moment between the two of them.


End file.
